The Three roses of unova
by iceshard23
Summary: The flower trio one day found the true identity of ones who humiliated them and kidnaps Cilan and Ash. Will Iris be able to save them?
1. Chapter 1

Hello iceshard23 here with my first story this story is from the first episode of Pokemon adventures in unova and wanted to post it. Now the disclaimer: I don't own pokemon AT ALL its owned by Nintendo and game freak so thank those guys. anyway here you go and please review if my story needs improving or if you like it.

The three roses of Unova

"My princess, now that our families have settled our differences, our love can finally be a reality." said a brunette male he had a blue shirt with yellow shoulder pads, and a purple and white strap across the chest. "My prince I pray that our happiness will last forever." said a blonde female with a red gown. "It will my princess our pokemon think so as well do you Roserade?" A human-like pokemon with roses for hands with and a white rose on it's head looked up at it's trainer. "rose rose" (forever until the end) it said. The pokemon was holding hands with a pokemon with white clean fur flowing from its head going around it's neck like a scarf. "cinccino" ( I'm glad) it said to it's grass type prince. The brunette and the blonde hold hands and then looked toward the audience as applause erupted in the theater. "Thank you, thank you I'm so pleased you enjoyed our play" the blonde yelled happily. The red curtains started to drop ending the show.

"Beautiful work out there girls" said a girl with green hair. The girl also had a gown but this one was yellow, next to her was a pokemon was also human like it had leaves like a skirt and a flower like a crown. "Lilli" (you were all wonderful) the pokemon said." Thank you Mikzuki after all we are famous and beautiful performers." said the brunette. I agree Shion no one else can match our beauty and our pokemon's beauty. the three pokemon arrogantly agree with the blonde. "Well said Moira still I can't forget about that day even the applause of our fans couldn't ease this anger inside me." said Shion. Let me explain these three female performers are the self proclaimed "most beautiful trainers in unova" Shion, Mizuki and there leader Moira .( I know what your reaction is and if you hadn't see the first episode of adventures in unova you know that Shion is actually a girl. Shion's Roserade is a girl too). The trio's pokemon are Mikzuki's Lilligant, Shion's Roserade, and Moira's Cinccino who are also proclaimed by there trainers "the three most beautiful pokemon in unova". These girls along with their pokemon have one thing in common that they rage eruptingly arrogant and think that they're so beautiful that other trainers and their pokemon are ugly in comparison. Anyway the day they're talking about is the day that three ladies named Iris, Ashley, and Cilarella came and humiliated them at their school. Sure they won some rounds but in the last match Iris and Ashley's Snivy totally owned Moira and Cincino in the most embrassing way, by pushing them in the mud. All the while Iris mock them on how ugly they were covered in it. "I know how dare that bitch soil my graceful Lilligant i'll find her and ruin her!" Mizuki said with venom in her voice. "Well let's try to forget about it there's this ice cream shop three blocks from here you girls want to join me? said Shion. "That would be lovely." said Moira "Yes a cold dairy delight could help me calm my nerves." said Mizuki. Their pokemon also happily agreed and the six went outside the theater into the city.

While walking down the street the three arrogant performers and their pokemon looked at the people and pokemon around them, then Moira talked about how ugly they were with her two friends and the three pokemon agreeing with her. This continued until the trio found three familiar trainers sitting in the ice cream shop. one of trainers had really long purple hair with a axew inside it. the second trainer had green hair and had a pansage on his shoulder, he also dress like a waiter. the third trainer had a unova league official cap, a black and blue sweatshirt and had a Pikachu on his shoulder. "hey aren't those the ugly trainers we saw the other day?" asked Moira "I believe they are. said Shion. "I guess beautiful celebrities like us can't escape the presence of such dirty trainers" said Mizuki. "Lilli, gant" (how unfortunate for us. ) Lilligant agreed with her trainer. The three trainers looked like they were talking about something normally the trio wouldn't care about conversions with the unbeautiful, but it's what the purple haired trainer said that grabbed their attention. "Did you see the way that red gown drama queen was throwing tantrum like a little kid?" said the purple haired trainer. "yeah you sure showed them Iris" said the butler like trainer. "yeah Iris you and snivy were awesome" said the cap wearing trainer. "ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT US?!" shouted Moira balling her fists "THEY ARE! BUT HOW DO THEY KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" shouted Mizuki. "unless those three girls we met before are these eyesores!" Shion exclaimed. The two girls gave off a big WHAT?! "I-I-If what your saying is true then Ashley and Cilarella are BOYS?!" shouted Mizuki The girls and soon their pokemon became enraged not only did they get humiliated in a big way but was done the same ugly trainers they met in the forest, plus male trainers entered their school cross-dressing no less! All the trio could think about is revenge and they came up with the perfect one. As the trio and their pokemon smirked so evilly the trainers and their pokemon that looked at them were sure to have nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello iceshard123 again for another chapter of "The Three Roses Of Unova." Now before I begin the

chapter here's the disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN POKEMON PERIOD! IT'S OWNED BY NINTENDO/GAMEFREAK. So now that's over with lets get on with chap 2 and don't forget to review and tell me if I need improvement.

Chapter 2 : The first kidnapping

Today we join our heroes Ash, Cilan, and Iris at a local ice cream shop discussing their recent adventure at the flower garden troupe's school. Iris: "Did you see how red gown blond and her cinccino looked all cover in mud HAHAHAHAHA!" Ash: "Yeah yeah we get it Iris you owned Moira good." Cilan:" However I'am glad we got out there before anyone caught on to our disguises, the thought of what would've done to us still frightens me." Pansage: "pan. Sage."("me too.") Iris: "Ah quit complaining we didn't get caught in the end did we?" Cilan: "I.. guess your right. It's not like the flower garden troupe is outside now listening to our conversation now are they?" However little did Cilan know of how wrong he is as the flower garden troupe was outside the ice cream shop, discussing their revenge against the "unattractive" trainers and their pokemon.

(AN: I'am going to start calling Shion and Mizuki by their dub names since I forgot their dub names last chapter) Moira: "Ok so does everyone know their role?" Sher: "Yes I know my role like any play we been in." Mona: "Me too so let's us commence operation: Thorny rose revenge, I can't wait to put those peasant's in their place." The troupe's pokemon agreed after. Moira: "Then let's get into our positions girls." As soon as Sher and Mona and their pokemon ran off to their positions Moira began stage 1 of their revenge plan. Moira: "Ok dear cinccino you know what to do." Cinccino: "cinccino" (i'll do my best!) Cinccino then sneaked in the shop when a woman opened the door.

Ash, Cilan,and Iris were enjoying their ice cream when suddenly cinccino jump to their table. Ash: Hey where this cinccino come from? Cilan: "Maybe be it got seperated from it's trianer?" Iris: aww.. the poor thing's lost." pikachu then jumped from it's trainer's shoulder to meet the cinccino. Pikachu couldn't put it's finger on it but he has a feeling he saw this cinccino somewhere before. However before the electric mouse ponder any futher the cinccino jumped up and yoinked away ash's hat. Ash: "What the hell?! stop there cinccino!" Cinccino quickly fled out of the shop with ash's hat in tow. Ash: "Come on pikachu let's go after it". Pikachu: "pika!" "(alright!)" Cilan/Iris:"Ash wait!" they called but ash and pikachu was already out the shop.

Ash and Pikachu chased cinccino down the street, people going wtf? At seeing chase progress, finally Ash and Pikachu cornered cinccino at an alley. Ash: alright cinccino give me back my hat! cinccino just pulled down it's eyelid and blew a raspberry at ash. Ash:" That's it! Pikachu electro ball!" Pikachu: "Pika!" "(ok!)" but before pikachu can unleash it's attack a dart flew out of nowhere and hit pikachu's back. Pikachu: "chaa..." "(what? Why am I...)" pikachu suddenly drop to the ground sleeping. Ash: "Pikachu!" Ash ran to his electric buddy, but before he could get close a second dart flew and struck him in the butt. Ash: "What? why am I so.." ash like pikachu drop to the ground sleeping, a shadow them covered the trainer and the yellow mouse. Moria: good work cinccino now we just have to wait for the others to do the rest. Moria then laughed as it was reveled that she was armed with a tranquilizer.


	3. Chapter 3: Not Cilan too!

Hello everybody ice shard here sorry for the long wait. Here's the third chapter of The Three Roses of Unova. Now before the disclaimer I just want to say I'm happy that someone likes my story and I hope others would like it too. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON IT BELONGS TO GAMEFREAK AND NINTENDO!

Chapter 3: Not Cilan too!

"Ash, Pikachu !" Iris shouted "Ash and Pikachu where are you?!" Called Cilan It had been an hour since Ash and Pikachu bolted from the ice cream shop in pursuit of the thieving cinccino , and ever since then they been searching for them but with no luck. Iris : "Dammit Ash this is exactly what I was afraid of!" Cilan: "My thoughts exactly what if that cinccino lead them to a street gang and they got mugged." Iris: "Yeah that may be true but why would they take ash just to mug him and, if they did wouldn't they leave him after they were finished." Cilan: "Oh you have point but what if that cinccino was an alien and lead Ash and Pikachu to its mother ship oh no they could be anal probed!" Iris: "Oh please you have a higher chance winning the lottery and aliens don't exist I thought you're smarter than that!" Cilan: "Sorry your right but I'm so worried oh no." Cilan then sported a horrified expression. Cilan:" Iris what if they…" Cilan then whispered in Iris's ear as she listened her face changed from normal to horrified. Iris: "Oh god! That is bad we better find them now!" Cilan: "Let's split up you take the left and I'll take the right." Iris and Cilan then made their separated way to find Ash and Pikachu.

Meanwhile in another part of town Mona and her Lilligant prepared to start the second phase of their plan. Mona: "Ok lilligant dear just wait for my signal." Lilligant: "lilligant" (ok Mona). After Lilligant took off to hide Mona went off to search for a certain connoisseur. Cilan searched all over the east side of town but still no sign of ash or Pikachu. Cilan: "I hope their ok I mean I'd can't imagine if I was kidnapped by (gulp) fangirls." Cilan then shuddered in fright. Cilan spend another 15 minutes searching and was about to go find iris until he heard a voice. Voice: "Please help my pokemon it's sick." Cilan: "That voice came from that alley I'd better go help that person's pokemon." Cilan then raced into the alley where he heard the voice. Voice: "Over here my pokemon's this way please hurry." Cilan: "Ok." Cilan then took a left turn down a path which lead to a dead end. But he wasn't alone as he found a woman in a robe with a Lilligant. Woman: "Please help my Lilligant." Cilan: "Right just let me check your Lilligant for a minute." As Cilan went closer to the pokemon he was suddenly hit with déjà vu. Cilan: "That's strange why do I have the feeling I've seen this Lilligant before." However before Cilan can think any further the woman suddenly shouted. Woman: "Lilligant NOW!" Cilan: "What th.. hmph" Cilan's cheeks was cupped by the Lilligant cilan struggled but for a pokemon with leaves for arms it had a strong grip. Woman: " Now use sleep powder!" Lilligant then unleashed a blue powder on cilan. Cilan: "hmph! hmm.. aaah." As soon as the powder hit cilan lost all strength and fell to the ground asleep. Woman: "excellent Lilligant that's two down." The woman then removed her robe and revealed herself as Mona. Mona over to Cilan her shadow covering him as she laughed with Lilligant.

So how was that good or bad? Write it in the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi iceshard23 here for another chapter I'll try to write more this time so like always the disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IT BELONGS TO NINTENDO AND GAME FREAK!

The three roses of Unova

Chapter 4: Hellish torture

Ash: "Ungh wha … where am I". As Ash looked around the dark room, he tried to remember what happened before he got here. Ash: Ok let's see me and Pikachu were chasing that cinccino that took my hat then ,Pikachu suddenly felt asleep and I tried to see if he was ok, until I felt a prick on my butt and that's it. Ash then tried to move only to find out that he was bound to a chair with his wrists tied together. Ash: "Looks like i'am not going anywhere soon, where's Pikachu PIKACHU!" However no one answered there wasn't even a "pika" obviously this started to worry Ash. Ash: "Whatever's happening I'am not liking it I have got to get free and find Pikachu." Ash then started to think of a plan however this being Ash after all his ears started to steam from thinking too hard. 7 to 14 mins past and Ash still hasn't came up with anything by now his face became red as ketchup from thinking so hard eventually he started to rage. Ash: "UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH! I CAN"T THINK OF A GODDAM GOOD PLAN AND THAT SNORING ISN"T HELPING ….. wait snoring?" As ash looked around for the source of the snoring he found that it was near where he was. Ash: "Hey whoever you are wake up please!" Luckly the first time was the charm as the person started to stir. Person: "ah where am I?" As the person spoke Ash immediately recognized the voice. Ash: "Cilan is that you?!" Cilan:"Ash is that you where are we?!" Ash: "I have no idea so how you end up here." Cilan: "I was looking for you when you disappeared and then I came across this woman who needed help with her sick lilligant and as I was looking at it the woman ordered it to use sleep powder and then black." Ash: "Well we better find a way out of here Pikachu is not in this room." Cilan: "Really then let's start by getting out of these binds." Voice: "I wouldn't do that if I where you." Ash: "What would said that?!" As Ash questioned the voice light suddenly flooded the room and blinded our heroes. Once the light faded Ash and Cilan opened their eyes to find that they were in a auditorium, and that they were both tied to a chair on its stage. However the most familiar sight are the two girls standing in the radio room in the back of the auditorium. (I don't know what it's called correct me if I'm wrong) Moira: "Well, well , well if it isn't "Ashley" and "Cilanoire" or should I say PERVERTS!" Mona: "You disgusting little shits got us good last time but this time you two shall suffer a fate worse than death!" Ash: "It's you two! Still haven't learned your lesson have you?" Cilan: "(sigh) I was afraid of this outcome so why have you kidnapped us and wasn't there supposed to be three of you?" Moira: "Like my friend Mona said this is revenge for what you did to us back at the academy and especially for trespassing in a girl's only school!, And as for Sher she's out looking for your ringleader Iris she'll also pay but until then we'll start with you pervs." Ash: "For your information Iris forced us into that stupid plan, normally I would have ignored you and went on to training for the unova league but I guess some girls like you and Iris can't let things go!" Mona: "You still your tongue leach not only was that completely sexist and bound to get female readers on our asses but that still doesn't excuse your perverted act!" Cilan: "Don't waste your breath Ash if I watch enough harem anime both of these girls are the type of female that'll never listen to your side of the story, no matter how the fact that 95% of the time the man's side of the story is true." Moira: "SILENCE! Now let's begin your torture." Moira then pressed a button which send two wires from the floor and clamped on to cilan after that two more wires clamped to ash shoulders. Moira: "Now we'll ask you pervs three questions and if you get a question wrong you'll be shocked ,and if you get more than one wrong there will be an extra penalty." Cilan: "May I ask what is that penalty?" Mona: "You'll just have to fail and find out, now the first question who's more elegant me or gym leader Erika?" Ash: If I have answer it be Erika cause she knows a lot about grass pokemon and WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Before ash can finish his answer he and cilan were struck with one thousand volts of electricity lucky with the help of the author's magic they managed to survive. Ash: "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR BIC AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" again before ash could finish he was zapped. Mona: You answered wrong that's why, Erika may be elegant but compared to mine her elegance's is medicore at best. Ash: "(weakly) oh give me a break." Cilan:" WHY WAS I STRUCK TOO?!" Moira: "Cause your screams of pain is music to our ears." Cilan: "Two words SHITTY REASON!" Moira: "Now for question two who has a more beautiful gown me or gym leader Fantina?" Cilan: "My answer to that is Heartome's every own AGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Just like with Ash Cilan was shocked before he could finish. Moira: "HOW DARE YOU MY GOWN IS MORE BEAUTIFUL THEN THAT DRAG QUEENS!" Cilan: "WHY I HAVE A FEELING THAT THESE QUESTIONS ARE JUST TO FUEL YOUR NARCASSITY!" Mona: "Penlty time!" Mona press a button and a yellow mist flooded the stage Ash and Cilan thought it was harmless that is until it entered there noses. Ash: "OH GOD WHAT IS THAT SMELL?!" Cilan: THIS SMELL IS LIKE A GARBODAR JUST HAD A THREESOME WITH A SKUNTANK AND A MUK AND HAD A BABY WHICH HAD ALL THERE B.O. COMBINED TO MAKE A RECIPE OF NAUSEA FUEL!" Mona: "Like it? It's our special recipe for perverts like you!" Fortunely before the boys past out the mist left leaving them to take in all the fresh air they can. Ash: "I thought we were going to suffocate there." Mona: "If you guys are finished it's time for the final question If money equals power what does power equal?" Cilan: "how are we supposed to answer that?!" Mona: I don't know but since failed to answer the question it's time for the final punishment. Mona then pushed a button and speakers appeared from the upper corners of the stage. Mona: "Now how about some music?" Mona then inserted a cd into the radio and the music began to play. Ash: AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHH MY EARRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSS THERE BLEEDING! Cilan: NO STOP STOP OH GODDDDDDDDDD PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! However there cries couldn't be heared by the shear volume of the song and the laughter of the two evil peformers.


End file.
